


Arthur's Recruitment Plan

by SomeoneTakeMyKeyboard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Groping, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneTakeMyKeyboard/pseuds/SomeoneTakeMyKeyboard
Summary: When Arthur tries a new approach to get Mundungus back into the Order, some of the members want their share, too.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley/Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Arthur's Recruitment Plan

“I don’t know, Arthur.” Mundungus said grimly. “Although I believe you and Dumbledore, I don’t think I can come back to the Order. They might not be so welcoming of me.”

“Because you’re a criminal?” Arthur said flatly.

“Yes.” Mundungus replied.

“Mundungus, we’re technically all criminals.” Arthur began to avoid Mundungus’ gaze. “Don’t make me do what I did last time…”

“It would work again.” Mundungus gave Arthur a sly smile.

“Well, if need be..” Arthur let out a sigh. He got down on his knees. Mundungus opened up his trousers, and his hardened 6.5 inch dick flopped out.

“It’s bigger than I remember..” Arthur said wistfully, then began jerking off Mundungus. Mundungus slacked his head back, a deep moan escaping his throat. Arthur started jerking him off faster, making the moans louder. Arthur dropped his hand and slipped the dick into his mouth, sucking on the tip, then licking down its length, making Mundungus clasp the back of his head and force him to deepthroat the entire length of it, letting Arthur sniff the scent of his pubes.

“F-fuck Arthur…” Mundungus managed out between moans.

Arthur pulled back. “I take it you’ll be joining the Order?”

Mundungus let out a loud moan as he squirted a load all over Arthur’s face. Arthur cleaned up some of it with his finger and licked it off.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Arthur licked his lips.

* * *

Arthur could barely sit through the meeting. Ever since he had blown off Fletcher, he couldn’t help but to notice how hot some of his fellow Order members were. The way Remus always seemed to wear tight shirts, accentuating his werewolf muscles...or how Sirius’ shirt always seemed to have a few buttons loose, exposing his chest...it’s almost like they were doing this on purpose…

Arthur couldn’t forget his wife, of course. She had already told him she was okay with his “experiments” as long as he didn’t do it with any other woman. Bless her.

Arthur hadn’t noticed that the meeting had already ended, he was too caught up in his fantasies. He noticed Remus and Sirius hung back.

“Arthur! We’d like to talk to you.” Sirius called out to Arthur. He got up and followed the two of them to what seemed to be a bedroom.

“So we can talk in private.” Remus told him as he shut the door and locked it. Arthur’s heart started beating faster. Were they about to?....

“So, Arthur.” Remus stepped up to him. Sirius disappeared behind him. “Mundungus told us you….. Anyway, we want our share.” Remus was looking down at Arthur’s crotch. Arthur felt Sirius’ arms on his waist.

“You two are already part of the Order…you don’t need…” Arthur tried to reason with himself, but he could feel himself getting hard. “If we do it quietly.” Arthur whispered to them.

“No need to be worried.” Remus waved his wand and cast a silencing charm.

“Now we can be as loud as we want.” Sirius’ voice came from behind.

Sirius’ hands went up from Arthur’s waist, underneath his shirt, making Arthur shiver slightly. He felt Sirius exploring his body, and felt him pinch his nipples, making Arthur moan quietly. Remus knelt down and pulled down Arthur’s trousers, showing he didn’t have any underwear on. Arthur’s short (but thick) dick came dangling out, topped with wispy ginger hairs.

“No underwear, eh Arthur?” Remus said slyly as he began to fist the dick, making Arthur moan even louder. Sirius put a hand on Arthur’s arse, and squeezed it.

“F-fuck Sirius!” Arthur moaned desperately. “Just fuck me already!”   


Sirius knelt down and spread out Arthur’s two arse cheeks, exposing his hole. Sirius leaned in and began to lick it. Almost at the same time, Remus put Arthur’s dick into his mouth. Arthur gave out a deep, guttural moan.

Remus licked the length of Arthur’s dick, easily able to put the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked on the entire length, losing himself in the taste. Sirius leaned away and flicked his wand at Arthur’s hole, making it relax and feel empty.

It wouldn’t be empty for long.

Sirius stuck a finger in, making Arthur give a small whimper in between his moans. He pushed deeper and hit Arthur’s prostate, making him give a loud moan.

“Fuck it Sirius!” Arthur said, desperate. “Fuck me!”

Remus slipped Arthur’s dick out of his mouth and turned around, pulling off his trousers and exposing his arse, making Arthur hungry. He bent down and began to lick Remus’ hole, making Remus give out some moans of his own. After a few minutes of this, Arthur pulled away, and Sirius had stopped fingering him. Sirius pulled down his trousers, exposing his long, 9-inch dick. He lined it up with Arthur’s hole. Arthur, seeing this, stood up, and lined up his dick with Remus’ hole.

They both went in at the same time.

Remus moaned loudly first, as Arthur went in and out, in rhythm with Sirius going in and out of his own hole. He felt Sirius’ dick in his ass, feeling himself be filled up by its full length. Sirius gave Arthur a slap on the ass, making him moan loudly too.

“Fuck Sirius, you know how to do it good!” Arthur said loudly, and before he knew it, he had came in Remus’ hole. Sirius came in his soon after. Arthur pulled out after this, and not long after, Sirius did as well.

“I take it you’ve gotten your share, Remus?” Arthur said, panting.

“We’ve gotten that.” Remus said, using his finger to clean off some of the cum from his hole. “And then some.”

* * *

“Come on Dad! We want to join the Order!” Fred pleaded, but Arthur shook his head.

“You can’t. You aren’t old enough.” Arthur said to the two twins. “You’re still children.”

“No we’re not!’ George said angrily.

“We’re adults! Big boys!” Fred added, crossing his arms.

“You really want to join the Order?” Arthur asked them. They both nodded enthusiastically. “Well, there is one thing you could do...but I dare say you’re too young for it…” Arthur had no idea what he was saying. His own  _ sons?  _ What was he  _ thinking? _

“We’re old enough!” Fred and George said at the same time.

“If you say so.” Arthur took the two boys by the hand and led them to his bedroom. He turned around and shut the door, locking it.

“Uh...Dad…” Fred started.

“What are you doing?” George finished.

“You want to be a part of the Order, don’t you?” Arthur asked the two boys, stepping close to them.

“Yes!” They said in unison.

“Good.” Arthur pulled down his trousers, exposing his soft dick and his arse.

“Dad?” The two boys asked, looking at their father.

“George, you take the front, Fred, you do the back.” Arthur instructed the two boys. They both stepped up to where he was standing, and both knelt down.

George leaned forward and took in the thick of Arthur’s dick. He loved the idea of blowing off his own father, and really wanted to join the Order, so he was sure to do the job well. He took a whiff of the scent of Arthur’s ginger pubes, and licked his dick up and down, making Arthur groan with pleasure. Arthur put his hand on George’s head, pushing him forward and making him suck the dick harder.

Fred, at the other end, was licking his father’s arsehole. He spread the two cheeks apart and put his tongue in between them, making Arthur’s neck go liquid, making his head slick back, and his mouth opened causing many moans to escape from his throat. He reached out his other arm to push Fred deeper into his crack.

“My beautiful boys…” Arthur repeated, moans in his voice. “Doing so well…”

After a few minutes of this, Arthur pulled the two boys off. They were gasping for breath.

“So, Dad, do we get into the Order now?” George asked.

“Not yet.” Arthur said, placing a hand on his dick and sitting on the side of his bed. “You need to have a ride.”

Fred and George both wanted to go first. After a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, George headed over to his father.

“Go on, take a seat, George.” Arthur waved his wand at George’s arse, making it relax. Arthur grabbed George’s waist and pulled him down onto his waiting dick. George let out a whimper as his dad’s dick entered his arse. While he moved George up and down, Arthur let his hands move along his son’s body. He leaned in and gave him a small hickey on his neck. He squeezed Goerge on his nipples, ruffled his ginger hair, and jerked him off, making George give off all sorts of moans. Fred couldn’t handle himself anymore. He rushed to his brother’s dick and began to blow him off, meanwhile jerking himself off at the same time. Arthur kissed his son all over his neck and his back, while George rode his father’s dick. In a few minutes, the three Weasleys came, Arthur into George’s ass, George into Fred’s mouth, and Fred onto the floor.

Tired and panting, Arthur lied against the bed. His two sons came up to bed with him. Arthur put his arms around them, bringing them close. Fred and George both rested their heads on their father’s hairy chest, making it have much more ginger hair than usual.

“So, Dad, did we make it into the Order?” Fred asked.

“Yep, you did beautifully.” Arthur smiled down at them. “Like big boys.”

  
  
  



End file.
